Raymond's Kiss
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Based on Kaiketsu Zorro. Lieutenant Gabriel is feeling upset after he didn't get to kiss Lolita in episode 15, and Commander Raymond hates that. Slash.


This is based on the 1996 anime adaptation, Kaiketsu Zorro. It takes place during episode 15, _Lolita's Kiss, _and starts near the end of the episode right after Zorro and Gabriel's duel.

This fic contains Raymond/Gabriel slash, but it's not very explicit. What little happens here doesn't begin as consensual, and the imbalance of power is one element in the story.

I'd like to give a mention to **Ayumie**, whose smut fics about this pairing are truly fantastic. The way she writes their dynamics is so close to how I see them that writing this story almost made me feel like I was copying her stuff. If you want to see some good mature stories about this pairing, I advise you to seek out her website.

**RAYMOND'S**** KISS**

Everyone watched in stunned silence how Zorro pulled Lolita close and kissed her. Even Commander Raymond found his eyes drawn to the sight, and for a moment he only stared and marvelled the brashness of this rebel. Here he was, surrounded by all of his soldiers and several officers, and yet he still had time to hold that woman in his arms like he had no worry in the world.

Then his gaze turned to Gabriel, who was still kneeling on the stage with Zorro's cape covering him. He, too, was staring at the couple. Raymond couldn't help but smirk at the storm of emotions on Gabriel's face. His eyes were ablaze with intense jealousy and anger, and yet he wouldn't turn away from the sight of Zorro and Lolita in each others' arms. Even from the other side of the stage, Raymond could see Gabriel shake in his fury.

He knew exactly what that felt like. Only a few moments ago, he had felt the same when Gabriel had leaned closer to Lolita, his hands on her hips. Of course, Raymond was far better at concealing his emotions than Gabriel. He didn't think anyone had noticed his distaste when he had had to watch Gabriel about to kiss that trollop.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" he yelled to bring everyone back to reality. The soldiers took positions, and he ordered them to prepare their muskets. It was most amusing. Zorro had done him a favour today, and he was going to pay him back by having him shot before the woman he loved.

Sadly, it didn't go exactly like that. Zorro's horse appeared out of nowhere, and the masked rebel mounted the animal before anyone could stop him. The soldiers tried to shoot him, but true to their fashion, they missed. Raymond gritted his teeth as he watched the vigilante make yet another narrow escape.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Governor General asked from behind him.

"This is the notorious rebel I told you about, sir. As you can see, he has no other goals but to cause as much chaos and damage in the area as he can," Raymond said, turning to face the man.

"Really? I didn't expect him to be so gallant," the Governor General said.

"Zorro is a dangerous bandit, but I'm afraid some of the misguided people here see him as a hero," Raymond said.

A plan was already forming in his mind. Maybe he could use this incident to convince the Governor General that the army needed more power and resources so that they could control the people and ensure they wouldn't rebel against the Spanish Crown. It actually looked like Zorro had done him a second favour in just one day.

* * *

Later that day, Raymond called Gabriel to his office. He stood with his hands behind his back and regarded the lieutenant with a solemn look.

"How did the search go? Did you find Zorro?" he asked.

"No, sir. We looked everywhere, but there was no sign of him," Gabriel said. Even hours after the incident, he still had a sour look on his face. His voice held a little less confidence than usual. It was like all fighting spirit had been beaten out of him. Raymond couldn't help but grow somewhat annoyed by that the sight of another man kissing Lolita was enough to do this to Gabriel.

"Well, it's no matter," he said.

"Sir?" Gabriel asked in confusion.

"I just finished talking with the Governor General. He agrees that as long as such dangerous and influential men as Zorro are free, the army can take any measures necessary to keep the people under control. This is going to make our work so much easier in the future," Raymond explained. He paused for a moment and allowed himself a snide smile.

"I'd say that Zorro's appearance today was a stroke of luck for us," he said. "Don't you think, Lieutenant?" he prompted when Gabriel didn't say anything.

"Of course, sir," Gabriel said, but it sounded like every word was a struggle to him.

"You sound a little down. I hope you aren't feeling disappointed that you failed to capture Zorro today. There will be other chances," Raymond said in a friendly tone, hardly able to refrain from chuckling at Gabriel's confused expression. It was always so entertaining to watch him when he didn't know how to react.

"Or maybe not," Raymond added. He moved around his desk and pretended to be interested in a delicate paper knife on it. He picked it up, and for a while he just examined it in his hands with his back turned to Gabriel.

"I'd say you're still upset because Zorro ruined your opportunity to kiss Ms. Prideaux. Isn't that right?" he asked, turning slowly around to look at Gabriel again.

"Sir, I -"

"After all, getting to kiss her was what you looked forward to the most today, wasn't it? Unless I'm mistaken, that's what you said to her," Raymond said. He slipped the knife into his pocket and took a relaxed step closer to Gabriel. He hoped his words were hurting him. It served him right for wanting Lolita so much. His tone turned vicious as he continued, "It must be hard for you, knowing that you missed your one chance. Even worse, you had your moment stolen by Zorro."

He saw fury flash in Gabriel's eyes, and for a second he was sure that he was going to hit him. They were standing so close to each other now that it would have taken no effort. It was moments like this when Raymond wanted Gabriel the most. He loved provoking him into anger with his mere words and then watching him squirm in his attempt to keep himself under control. They both knew Gabriel could never raise his hand against him, but Raymond loved nothing more than seeing the desire for just that on his face. Gabriel was like a wild beast, and it was intoxicating to know that he was in complete control of him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't see how this is relevant at the moment," Gabriel said.

"It's not. I just wanted to bring it up since you seem so bothered by it," Raymond replied.

"It's nothing," Gabriel said, but Raymond could tell that he was lying. Gabriel only used that strained tone when he would have rather smashed something than talked.

Over time, Raymond had learnt to read Gabriel very well. It wasn't even difficult. Gabriel was a good liar and actor, but Raymond knew just what signs to look for when he wanted to know what he was really thinking. He knew exactly what to say to get the reaction he desired out of him.

Except when it came to this. As much as he loved angering Gabriel to this point with his polite taunts, he wished he knew how to proceed from there. He certainly knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't even begin to guess Gabriel's reaction. Anger was to be expected, and he even looked forward to it. Surprise was another emotion he wanted to see on his face. But then there was the chance that his anger would turn into disgust, and Raymond didn't know how he'd deal with that.

Letting Gabriel know how much he wanted him would be admitting that he had a weakness. If Gabriel rejected him, he would come out of the situation as the stronger man and use that against him. Raymond feared that shame and loss of control even more than the end of his career.

He should want me, not that woman, he thought in frustration. Lolita was only a simple country girl with high ideas of her worth. Everyone could see that she and Gabriel were not a good match. Raymond was sure he could give Gabriel so much more than her; he could touch him in ways that would never even cross Lolita's mind. He would never expect Gabriel to change his ways.

"Is that so? It seems to me that you're lying," he said, no longer knowing whom his irritation was directed at. He hated Lolita for how she had Gabriel wrapped around her little finger. He loathed Gabriel even more for how he had fallen for her and couldn't see how his time was wasted on her. However, maybe the anger he felt for himself was the strongest. He couldn't believe he was letting someone cloud his judgement like this.

He clenched his fists to hide their shaking from Gabriel and pressed his lips into a tight line, his smile gone. He was standing so close to him. He would only have to extend his arm to run his hands down that chest.

"Sir, if there's nothing more, may I be dismissed?" Gabriel asked stiffly, not even looking at him but staring at the window.

And go somewhere to mope about how Zorro stole your woman? Raymond's face twisted with disgust at the thought. The raging jealousy he had felt earlier that day returned when he imagined the scene in his mind.

"No. We're not finished yet," he said. He simply couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch Gabriel be that bothered by something as wrong as this. Gabriel would just feel angry and hurt and let it motivate him to pursue Lolita with even more determination. That wouldn't do. He had to put an end to this now, no matter what. Gabriel was his.

"Your infatuation with this woman is starting to affect your ability to perform your duties. I would advise you to find something else to think about," he said.

Gabriel said nothing, but the way he was gritting his teeth and staring straight ahead told Raymond more than enough. He spent a brief moment admiring the anger on Gabriel's face and imagining what he would say if he wasn't afraid of insulting a superior. He was so furious now that it would probably take just one more carefully chosen word to make him snap. It was perfect; he could wait no longer.

"That was an order, Lieutenant," he said.

With a swift movement, he caught Gabriel by the front of his uniform and pulled him down so that he could reach to press his lips against his. Gabriel was too surprised to resist and stumbled against him, forcing Raymond to take a step back and pull him along.

Gabriel grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the desk. Yelping, Raymond lost his grab on the lieutenant's uniform and found himself half lying on his back. He stared up at him and tried to read the emotion on his face, but as he had feared, he had no idea what those green eyes were telling him. He could see no anger, no bewilderment, no repulsion. Nothing he could use to his advantage.

There was a moment of panic when Gabriel didn't react in any way, and Raymond did his best to come up with a quick taunt that would make it appear like Gabriel was the failure in this situation. What could he say? He'd – he'd tell Gabriel that this was only –

He tried to get up so that he'd have some more time and wouldn't have to look Gabriel in the eyes for a split second. He opened his mouth to say the first thing that came to his mind for silence was the worst option now, but the breath was knocked out of his lungs when Gabriel suddenly slammed him back against the desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gabriel asked, pinning him against the desk and glaring into his eyes.

"That's not how you speak to your superior, Lieutenant," Raymond remarked. He forced half a smirk on his face, not wanting to let Gabriel know that for this brief moment, he was the one in charge. He could easily make everything crumble around him; he only had to pull away and leave.

Raymond got a brief look at Gabriel's eyes before he leaned close. The familiar anger he could deal with was there, much to his relief, but he recognised a new emotion as well. He would have smirked at the raw, hateful lust in Gabriel's eyes if the lieutenant hadn't chosen that moment to claim his mouth. Gabriel bit into his lip, and Raymond arched his back to get more of that pain.

He would never kiss Lolita like this, he thought in grim satisfaction.

The temptation to give in and let Gabriel lead the situation wherever he wanted was almost too much. His breath was so warm, his hands so rough, and his weight on him made Raymond want to forget all about who and where he was. It would be so liberating. He gasped as Gabriel forced his legs apart and pressed against him, more eager than he had expected.

Too bad, Raymond thought and slipped his hand into his pocket where he had put the knife. His fingers wrapped around the smooth handle, and he slowly pulled it out.

"Not so fast, Lieutenant," he said and pressed the blade against Gabriel's side, smiling at the surprise the appeared on his face.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Pronouncing that one word suddenly seemed to make Gabriel realise where he was and what he was doing. He quickly straightened and took a few stumbling steps away from the desk. Raymond lifted himself into a sitting position but made no move to get back on his feet.

"I never said you could go that far," Raymond remarked.

"Sir, I.. I don't know what I… What you –"

Oh, what wonderful embarrassment and disorientation Gabriel was expressing. Maybe there was even fear in those eyes. Raymond felt his desire burn just by looking at the lieutenant, and part of him wanted to order him to get back and continue where he had left off. But no. That would ruin his fun. He couldn't just let Gabriel do what he wanted when he had spent such a long time courting Lolita. A small punishment would be in order. He'd have to work a little before he could have his hands all over him.

"I think we're done with the matter of Zorro for now. Tell Colonel Jekyll that we're doubling the number of guards for as long as the Governor General is in town. You're dismissed," he said, finally getting off the desk and absent-mindedly straightening his ruffled uniform.

Gabriel only stared at him for a moment. "But what about –"

"Was there something else, Lieutenant?" Raymond asked, making his voice as icy as he could.

"I… No, nothing, sir," Gabriel said. He swallowed in discomfort and saluted awkwardly before leaving the room with haste.

When he was gone, Raymond finally let a grin creep on his face. He spent a moment just staring at the closed door, knowing that from now on, Gabriel would be on edge whenever he called him to his office. His mind would be filled with lustful images of him, not Lolita. He would always wonder what was going to happen next time.

Raymond would let him know eventually, but for now he would keep him guessing.


End file.
